Chasing Clouds CreateACat
by Graywind
Summary: Story is now up!
1. Cats needed!

**Full Summary: She always wanted to be a Medicine Cat. From the day Dawnpaw realized she could it was always a dream. She held everyone with the utmost respect. Except rogues. She **_**despised **_**them with every fiber of her being. Then she realized her mentor was a rogue. There is only one option. It was always the option. He had to die. His tainted blood had to be cleansed from the clan; to purify ThunderClan once again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! Thanks for choosing this! I've decided to pursue a new idea of mine and I feel really good about this one and I can't wait to start writing! I just need a little help! <strong>

**However…please don't submit any unnatural cats or unnatural clan names. I don't care about eye color but any cats like: **

**Shinepaw-florescent white, almost pink she-cat with rainbow eyes**

**Will not be included in the story! **

**I've also already submitted a few leaders because I already know the certain role I have for them. I've also put in some Elders as you will see because with almost every CreateACat I've seen that area is very lacking. Other than that though, all other submissions are greatly appreciated! **

**Form**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Rank-**

**Clan-**

**Appearance-**

**Mate-(optional)**

**Kits-(if a queen)**

**History-(optional)**

**Death: (optional)**

* * *

><p><strong>Clans so far:<strong>

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Ashstar-dark gray tom with ice blue eyes**

**Deputy- (open)**

**Medicine cat- Brindlethorn- handsome brindle tom with black tabby stripes, white chest, and green eyes (Apprentice) (Will be Dawnkit)**

**Warriors: (need at least 10)**

**Apprentices: (need at least 3)**

**Queens: (need at least one to adopt Dawnkit)**

**Elders:**

**Sootfur- black tom with graying muzzle and dull amber eyes**

**Dewspots-pale, spotted blue gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**WindClan**

**Leader: Gorsestar-pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Deputy: (open)**

**Medicine cat- (open) **

**Warriors: (need at least 8-10)**

**Apprentices: (2 to 3 please)**

**Queens: (need at least one)**

**Elders:**

**Smallfoot- small ginger tom with stone gray eyes**

**Robintail-brown tabby tom**

**Harefur-pale gray she-cat with amber eyes**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: (open)**

**Deputy: (open)**

**Medicine cat: (open), (Apprentice-open)**

**Warriors: (5 to 7)**

**Apprentices: (need at least 2-3)**

**Queens: (need at least one)**

**Elders: **

**Pebbleleap-gray she-cat with black splotches**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **

**Deputy: (open)**

**Medicine cat- (open) Apprentice-(open)**

**Warriors: (open)**

**Apprentices: (open)**

**Queens: (at least one)**

**Elders:**

**Applefur-auburn she-cat with amber eyes**

**Seedfoot-dark gray she-cat with black spotted legs**

**Darkleaf-black tom with green eyes**


	2. Great progress, but more plz!

**Hello again! I'd like to thank everyone who has submitted cats so far! As soon as this CreateACat is done everyone will be credited and every cat will be used! This is great progress so far and I already love all of the cats that have been submitted!**

**Openings:**

**ThunderClan: (need more warriors), WindClan: (needs a deputy, more warriors and a couple apprentices), RiverClan: (needs a deputy, medicine cat and apprentice, more warriors, a few apprentices, and at least one queen), and ShadowClan (needs a medicine cat and apprentice, and more warriors)**

**Form:**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Rank-**

**Clan-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-(optional)**

**Mate-(optional)**

**Kits-(if a queen)**

**History-(optional)**

**Death: (optional)**

* * *

><p><strong>Clans so far<strong>

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Ashstar-dark gray tom with ice blue eyes**

**Deputy- Fogslash-gray tom with blue-green eyes**

**Medicine cat- Brindlethorn- handsome brindle tom with black tabby stripes, white chest, and green eyes **

**Warriors: (need at least 6 more)**

**Jaggedstorm- dark gray tom with messy fur and pale blue eyes**

**Badgerflame-** **dark brown and calico tom with orange eyes**

**Bouldercreek-** **light gray tom with black spots, white paws, and blue eyes**

**Apprentices: **

**Sweetpaw-pretty white she-cat with ginger patches**

**Swiftpaw-** **a gold and brown tabby tom with Amber eyes**

**Queens: Larkspirit- beautiful tawny she-cat with dark brown paws and ear tips. Icy blue eyes (Kits: Mistkit-dark gray she-cat with bright blue eyes, (adopted) Dawnkit-****Beautiful and fluffy white she-cat with black splotches and pale gray eyes, (adopted) Ivykit-** **a silver she-kit with gray and white blotches, white paws as well as tail-tip, and sapphire blue eyes)**

**Gingerspots-white she-cat with ginger spots and blue eyes (Kits: Flamekit-****small ginger she-cat with darker tabby stripes, a white splash on her muzzle, and green eyes. Smokeykit-small gray she-cat with white flecks and blue-green eyes, Snowykit-fluffy white she-cat with green eyes)**

**Elders:**

**Sootfur- black tom with graying muzzle and dull amber eyes**

**Dewspots-pale, spotted blue gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**WindClan**

**Leader: Gorsestar-pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Deputy: (open)**

**Medicine cat- Grasswhisker-** **light gray tom with grass-green eyes and long white whiskers, has a bit of black on his muzzle and ears**

**Warriors: (need at least 8-10)**

**Apprentices: (2 to 3 please)**

**Queens:**

**Whitefeather-** **pure white tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes and a bit of silver on her muzzle (expecting)**

**Elders:**

**Smallfoot- small ginger tom with stone gray eyes**

**Robintail-brown tabby tom**

**Harefur-pale gray she-cat with amber eyes**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Hawkstar-** **Dark brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes**

**Deputy: (open)**

**Medicine cat: (open), (Apprentice-open)**

**Warriors: (5 to 7)**

**Apprentices: (need at least 2-3)**

**Queens: (need at least one)**

**Elders: **

**Pebbleleap-gray she-cat with black splotches**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Lingeringstar-****A tall, rather lanky tom-cat with sandy tan fur with mud brown spots**** and ****crystal blue eyes **

**Deputy: Wolfblaze-** **Large grey tom with golden stripes and eyes**

**Medicine cat- (open) Apprentice-(open)**

**Warriors: (open)**

**Tigerpelt-** **Grey and black striped tom with golden eyes**

**Apprentices: **

**Emberpaw-** **Orange tom with grey eyes**

**Blackpaw-** **long legged ashy black she-cat with wide pitch black eyes**

**Queens:**

**Leaffall-** **Ginger tabby she-cat with black flecks and green eyes (Kits: Coldkit-** **Grey she-cat with black flecks and golden eyes, Adderkit-** **Black tom with golden eyes)**

**Elders:**

**Applefur-auburn she-cat with amber eyes**

**Seedfoot-dark gray she-cat with black spotted legs**

**Darkleaf-black tom with green eyes**


	3. Almost done

**Hello again! I'd like to again thank everyone who has submitted cats! The Clans are beginning to prosper! After this last chapter of the CreateACat the story can finally start! Almost done!**

**Also, to Randomcat; I had to change your warrior Wildwind to Splashwind because there was a reviewer before you with a cat with Wild in their name already. If you review this chapter just let me know in your review whether or not you want to change the name.**

**Openings:**

**WindClan: (needs more warriors and apprentices) **

**RiverClan: (needs more warriors and a few apprentices)**

**ShadowClan (needs a medicine cat and apprentice (**preferably a young one so when Dawnpaw becomes an apprentice she can have someone to relate to; can be a tom or she-cat, doesn't matter…**) and more warriors) **

**(Thank you to Iceshadow911247's wonderful submission of apprentices!)**

**Form:**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Rank-**

**Clan-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-(optional)**

**Mate-(optional)**

**Kits-(if a queen)**

**History-(optional)**

**Death: (optional)**

* * *

><p><strong>Clans so far<strong>

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Ashstar-**dark gray tom with ice blue eyes

**Deputy- Fogslash-**gray tom with blue-green eyes

**Medicine cat- Brindlethorn- **handsome brindle tom with black tabby stripes, white chest, and green eyes

**Warriors: **

**Blazingfire-**reddish brown tom with blue eyes

**Flakewing-**Long furred pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Jaggedstorm- **dark gray tom with messy fur and pale blue eyes

**Coalclaw-**gray and black tom with pale blue eyes

**Foxmask-**ginger tabby she-cat with white mask and green eyes

**Galeleap-**gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Badgerflame-** dark brown and calico tom with orange eyes

**Briarpath-**dark brown tabby she-cat with light brown stripes and green eyes

**Bouldercreek-** light gray tom with black spots, white paws, and blue eyes

**Ebonystream-**A sleek pure black she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Apprentices: **

**Sweetpaw-**pretty white she-cat with ginger patches

**Dustpaw-**brown tabby tom

**Mousepaw-**small dark gray tomwith amber eyes

**Swiftpaw-** gold and brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens: Larkspirit- **beautiful tawny she-cat with dark brown paws and ear tips. Icy blue eyes** (Kits: Mistkit-**dark gray she-cat with bright blue eyes**, (adopted) Dawnkit-**beautiful and fluffy white she-cat with black splotches and pale gray eyes,** (adopted) Ivykit-** a silver she-kit with gray and white blotches, white paws as well as tail-tip, and sapphire blue eyes**)**

**Gingerspots-**white she-cat with ginger spots and blue eyes** (Kits: Flamekit-**small ginger she-cat with darker tabby stripes, a white splash on her muzzle, and green eyes**. Smokeykit-**small gray she-cat with white flecks and blue-green eyes**, Snowykit-**fluffy white she-cat with green eyes**)**

**Elders:**

**Sootfur- **black tom with graying muzzle and dull amber eyes

**Dewspots-**pale, spotted blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader: Gorsestar-**pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy: Stonepelt-**Grey tom with blue eyes

**Medicine cat- Grasswhisker-** light gray tom with grass-green eyes and long white whiskers, has a bit of black on his muzzle and ears

**Warriors: (need at least 7 more)**

**Emberfire-**Grey and orange tom with green eyes

**Apprentices: **

**Twigpaw-**Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

**Whitefeather-** pure white tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes and a bit of silver on her muzzle** (expecting)**

**Elders:**

**Smallfoot- **small ginger tom with stone gray eyes

**Robintail-**brown tabby tom

**Harefur-**pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Hawkstar-**dark brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

**Deputy: ****Dewshadow-**small, dark blue-gray she cat with darker ear tips, underbelly, black spotted flank, and sharp light green eyes. Has a small scratch underneath her eye

**Medicine cat: Mallowstream-**old, cream and yellow she-cat with green eyes, **Wildflower-** light brown tabby she cat with white rings around her eyes, white paws, belly, and the tip of her tail

**Warriors: (at least 5 more please)**

**Darkwater-**scarred, dark blue-gray tom with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes

**Nightslash-**handsome**, **white tabby tom with black muzzle, paws, ear tips, and tail; has fierce blue eyes and three long small scars over his right eye.

**Whisperfur-**light grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Splashwind-**white she-cat with large black splotches and sky-blue eyes

**Apprentices: (need at least 2-3)**

**Queens: **

**Swansong-**white she-cat with big black splotches and bright, vivid green eyes **(expecting)**

**Elders: **

**Pebbleleap-**gray she-cat with black splotches

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Lingeringstar-**A tall, rather lanky tom-cat with sandy tan fur with mud brown spots and crystal blue eyes

**Deputy: Wolfblaze-** Large grey tom with golden stripes and eyes

**Medicine cat- (open) Apprentice-(open)**

**Warriors: (open)**

**Tigerpelt-** Grey and black striped tom with golden eyes

**Iceshadow-** a black and white she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Sunblaze**- light brown tabby tom with warm amber eyes

**Breezeclaw-**Black tom with blue eyes

**Russetwhisker-**Russet tabby she-cat with black stripes, black ears and green eyes

**Apprentices: **

**Emberpaw-** Orange tom with grey eyes

**Lynxpaw**- gray brown tabby she-cat with gray amber eyes

**Cougarpaw**- tan she-cat with black ear tips, ice blue eyes

**Bearpaw**- mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Wolfpaw**- gray speckled tabby tom, light purple eyes

**Fawnpaw**- brown and black patched she-cat with a white underbelly, amber eyes

**Blackpaw-** long legged ashy black she-cat with wide pitch black eyes

**Queens:**

**Leaffall-** Ginger tabby she-cat with black flecks and green eyes** (Kits: Coldkit-** Grey she-cat with black flecks and golden eyes,** Adderkit-** Black tom with golden eyes**)**

**Elders:**

**Applefur-**auburn she-cat with amber eyes

**Seedfoot-**dark gray she-cat with black spotted legs

**Darkleaf-**black tom with green eyes


	4. Last few spots to fill!

**Hmm…I thought I wouldn't have to post another chapter for this... I'm still thankful for all of you reviewers, new and old, who have submitted cats! After THIS chapter the story can finally start! Rest assured though that even if the target number of cats in the openings aren't completely filled I'll just place a few in myself. All that's needed is to focus predominantly on WindClan and RiverClan!**

**Also, to MoonShine29! ShadowClan already had enough apprentices so I placed Starpaw in RiverClan. She sounds gorgeous by the way**

**Openings:**

**WindClan: (needs more warriors and at least one apprentice) **

**RiverClan: (needs more warriors and a few apprentices)**

**Form:**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Rank-**

**Clan-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-(optional)**

**Mate-(optional)**

**Kits-(if a queen)**

**History-(optional)**

**Death: (optional)**

* * *

><p><strong>Clans so far<strong>

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Ashstar-**dark gray tom with ice blue eyes

**Deputy- Fogslash-**gray tom with blue-green eyes

**Medicine cat- Brindlethorn- **handsome brindle tom with black tabby stripes, white chest, and green eyes

**Warriors: **

**Blazingfire-**reddish brown tom with blue eyes

**Flakewing-**Long furred pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Jaggedstorm- **dark gray tom with messy fur and pale blue eyes

**Coalclaw-**gray and black tom with pale blue eyes

**Foxmask-**ginger tabby she-cat with white mask and green eyes

**Galeleap-**gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Badgerflame-** dark brown and calico tom with orange eyes

**Briarpath-**dark brown tabby she-cat with light brown stripes and green eyes

**Bouldercreek-** light gray tom with black spots, white paws, and blue eyes

**Ebonystream-**A sleek pure black she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Apprentices: **

**Sweetpaw-**pretty white she-cat with ginger patches

**Dustpaw-**brown tabby tom

**Mousepaw-**small dark gray tomwith amber eyes

**Swiftpaw-** gold and brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens: Larkspirit- **beautiful tawny she-cat with dark brown paws and ear tips. Icy blue eyes** (Kits: Mistkit-**dark gray she-cat with bright blue eyes**, (adopted) Dawnkit-**beautiful and fluffy white she-cat with black splotches and pale gray eyes,** (adopted) Ivykit-** a silver she-kit with gray and white blotches, white paws as well as tail-tip, and sapphire blue eyes**)**

**Gingerspots-**white she-cat with ginger spots and blue eyes** (Kits: Flamekit-**small ginger she-cat with darker tabby stripes, a white splash on her muzzle, and green eyes**. Smokeykit-**small gray she-cat with white flecks and blue-green eyes**, Snowykit-**fluffy white she-cat with green eyes**)**

**Elders:**

**Sootfur- **black tom with graying muzzle and dull amber eyes

**Dewspots-**pale, spotted blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader: Gorsestar-**pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy: Stonepelt-**Grey tom with blue eyes

**Medicine cat- Grasswhisker-** light gray tom with grass-green eyes and long white whiskers, has a bit of black on his muzzle and ears

**Warriors: (need at least 8 more)**

**Goldenbear-** large, heavy set golden brown tabby tom with small ears and a stubby tail

**Emberfire-**Grey and orange tom with green eyes

**Apprentices: **

**Twigpaw-**Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

**Whitefeather-** pure white tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes and a bit of silver on her muzzle** (expecting)**

**Elders:**

**Smallfoot- **small ginger tom with stone gray eyes

**Robintail-**brown tabby tom

**Harefur-**pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Hawkstar-**dark brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

**Deputy: ****Dewshadow-**small, dark blue-gray she cat with darker ear tips, underbelly, black spotted flank, and sharp light green eyes. Has a small scratch underneath her eye

**Medicine cat: Mallowstream-**old, cream and yellow she-cat with green eyes**, Wildflower-** light brown tabby she cat with white rings around her eyes, white paws, belly, and the tip of her tail

**Warriors: (at least 6 more please)**

**Darkwater-**scarred, dark blue-gray tom with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes

**Nightslash-**handsome**, **white tabby tom with black muzzle, paws, ear tips, and tail; has fierce blue eyes and three long small scars over his right eye.

**Whisperfur-**light grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Windsplash-**white she-cat with large black splotches and sky-blue eyes

**Apprentices: (need at least 2)**

**Starpaw-**fluffy white she-cat with a cream colored star on her right eye, cream forepaws and tail tip, and violet purple hued eyes

**Queens: **

**Swansong-**white she-cat with big black splotches and bright, vivid green eyes **(expecting)**

**Elders: **

**Pebbleleap-**gray she-cat with black splotches

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Lingeringstar-**A tall, rather lanky tom-cat with sandy tan fur with mud brown spots and crystal blue eyes

**Deputy: Wolfblaze-** Large grey tom with golden stripes and eyes

**Medicine cat-Runningfoot-**Dark brown tom with white stripes and green eyes,** Apprentice-Smokepaw-**dark gray tom with black eyes

**Warriors: **

**Oakfur-**bulky brown tom with green eyes

**Kestreltail-**light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Brightfoot-**pale gray she-cat with a single white foot

**Tigerpelt-** Grey and black striped tom with golden eyes

**Breezeclaw-**Black tom with blue eyes

**Russetwhisker-**Russet tabby she-cat with black stripes, black ears and green eyes

**Iceshadow-** a black and white she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Sunblaze**- light brown tabby tom with warm amber eyes

**Nightpelt-**black tom with ice blue eyes

**Toadleap-**dark brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes and black paws

**Apprentices: **

**Emberpaw-** Orange tom with grey eyes

**Lynxpaw**- gray brown tabby she-cat with gray amber eyes

**Cougarpaw**- tan she-cat with black ear tips, ice blue eyes

**Bearpaw**- mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Wolfpaw**- gray speckled tabby tom, light purple eyes

**Fawnpaw**- brown and black patched she-cat with a white underbelly, amber eyes

**Blackpaw-** long legged ashy black she-cat with wide pitch black eyes

**Queens:**

**Leaffall-** Ginger tabby she-cat with black flecks and green eyes** (Kits: Coldkit-** Grey she-cat with black flecks and golden eyes,** Adderkit-** Black tom with golden eyes**)**

**Elders:**

**Applefur-**auburn she-cat with amber eyes

**Seedfoot-**dark gray she-cat with black spotted legs

**Darkleaf-**black tom with green eyes


End file.
